Total Drama Island Season 3
by IcyFlash22
Summary: Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, then what?...Season 3! The same 22 campers fight off for 1 million dollars. Who get's voted off? You decide! Vote off a camper each chapter!
1. Intro

**Note: I do not own TDI**

"Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!" said Chris.  
The campers have already arrived so let's get started! When I call your name, go to your team."

**-SCREAMING GOPHERS-**

Owen  
Trent  
Gwen  
Heather  
Lindsay  
Justin  
LeShawna  
Izzy  
Cody  
Noah  
Beth

**-KILLER BASS-**

Duncan  
Geoff  
DJ  
Courtney  
Bridgette  
Harold  
Tyler  
Katie  
Sadie  
Eva  
Ezekiel

"Same teams as 1st Season."

-Confessional-

Tyler: I'm confident I'm gonna win this year!

Ezekiel: I hope I'm not voted off first eh!

Heather: I've been working on my strategy and I found that my plan will work much better this time!

____________

"Can I be on Taylor's team?" said Lindsay.

"No!" yelled Chris.

"Hey Lindsay," said Beth," Let's be sure not to fall for any of Heather's tricks"

Lindsay nods her head.

Heather overhears this.

"That's Fine!" she yells. "I don't even need you!"

-Confessional-

Heather: "Beth is going down this season!"

Beth: "I am sick of Heather!"

___________

"Chef's food still sucks," blurted out Duncan.

"They at least could have done something better," replied Gwen.

"I like it!" shouted Owen.

With a grotesque look on their faces, everybody scooted away from Owen. Owen was confused and looked around at everyone.

"What?"

"When is the first challenge, Chris?" said Geoff.

"All in good time!" said Chris.

"We have to do challenges again!?!?" shouted everyone.

"Cool eh!" said Ezekiel

"Not cool," said DJ

"Oh the drama!" said Chris. "What will the first challenge be? Will Lindsay pronounce anyone's name right? Will Ezekiel make it long enough to see Chapter 2? find out in the next chapter of...Total Drama Island Season 3!"

"Mclean out"


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story DOES NOT contain any spoilers from Total Drama Action. I hate the people who spoil it. Only when an episode of Total Drama Action airs in America is when I will mention it in this story. I believe in protecting the surprises in Total Drama Action. Thank You.**

_________________

"Welcome back to… Total Drama Island Season 3!" said Chris. "Our campers have recently arrived and will now begin their first challenge. I'm disappointed to say, but our campers will be facing the same challenges that they faced in the first season."

"Awww...really?" said Owen.

"Yes" said Chris.

"Where is the fun in that?" said Harold.

"It's hard to make challenges!" said Chris

"So we have to jump off the cliff again?" said DJ.

"Yep!" said Chris.

"And we have to do the Dogeball Tournament again?" said Gwen.

"That's right Gwen!" said Chris.

"That's lame!" Tyler blurted out.

"Look at it this way!" explained Chris. "Now, you've gotten to know your castmates, _and_ the challenges better than you did in the first season!"

Everyone thought about this. They did know not to trust Heather, Owen is a strong player, Tyler sucks at Dodgeball, Duncan and Courtney are together, and Justin can hypnotize the females (and some males).

"Yeah, I guess," said Bridgette

"So, let's head to the cliff!" said Chris.

Everyone left while Gwen slowly followed. She stop and drooped her head.

"This is gonna be a long summer"

______________

(On the Cliff)

'First up," said Chris, "The **KILLER BASS**!"

______________

"Time to unleash my skills!" said Harold as he jumped off the cliff and landed on a booey

Bridgette, Eva, Geoff, and Duncan all followed and landed in the safe-zone.

"I suppose I should jump this time" said Courtney. She jumped and landed perfectly.

"Way to go Princess!" yelled Duncan.

"Eeeeeee!!!" yelled Katie & Sadie as they jumped off the cliff together.

DJ looked over the edge and saw how high he was. He remembered doing this in the 1st season. He stepped back, ready to jump, but couldn't do it.

"I still can't do it," DJ said ashamed. He grabbed the chicken hat yet again

"Yeah!" screamed Tyler as he jumped off the edge.

"Wait up guys!" said Ezekiel as he jumped off also.

______________

"That's **10 Points** for the Killer Bass," said Chris. "How will the Gophers respond?"

______________

"Who's first?" asked Justin.

"Oh Oh Oh! Me!" said Izzy as she ran around. "I've been working on my diving skills ever since the end of Total Drama Action! I can totally do this move where I stick out my arms while flapping my le-

"OKAY!!!" yelled everyone.

"Sheesh," said Izzy as she jumped off the edge.

Noah, Trent, Heather, Owen all followed.

"See you at the bottom ya'll" said LeShawna as she jumped

"I..I C..Can't Do It," said Beth. She put on the chicken hat.

"Here I go" said Justin as he dove down.

"Coming Lindsay?" said Gwen.

"Y...yeah" stuttered Lindsay.

"Okay" stated Gwen. She then jumped over the edge.

Lindsay looks over the edge and sees everyone watching

"..." Lindsay shook.

"It's okay if you can't do it!" yelled Trent from bellow.

"No it's not!" Heather blurted out angrily.

"I..I'm Coming Down..." Lindsay said. She put on the chicken hat.

The Gophers shook their heads. Trent and Cody looked at each other in confusion. What was up with Lindsay?

______________

"That's **9 points** for the Screaming Gophers. That means the Killer Bass get the carts to pull their crates!" said Chris.

______________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

"This is a lot easier than having to carry them like the 1st season" said Duncan

"I'm pleasantly surprised!" cheered Tyler.

"Maybe there's a hope of winning this challenge!" stated Bridgette.

"Yeah baby!" said Geoff.

______________

_Gopher's P.O.V_

The Gophers were lifting their crates through the path. Owen was carrying two crates, Trent and Justin had no problems. Beth, Noah, Cody, and Lindsay where struggling, and Heather was blabbing useless words.

"That was unexceptable Lindsay!" yelled Heather.

"I don't need to listen to you anymore Heather!" replied Lindsay.

"Don't be so hard on the girl!" said LeShawna. "She didn't want to jump!"

"How could you jump first season, but not this season?" asked Noah.

"I fell off in the first season!" said Lindsay. "I couldn't jump again!"

"That makes sense" said Cody

"It doesn't matter!" screamed Gwen. "The Bass are already at camp for all we know! We got to carry these crates!"

"Heather, why are you not carrying a crate?" asked Beth.

"Why would I carry a crate if Owen can carry 2?" said Heather.

"Isn't that unfair to Owen?" said Trent, trying to defend Owen.

"Shut Up! Just carry your crate!" yelled Heather.

"Why don't you carry your crate Heather!!!" yelled LeShawna.

________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The Killer Bass were getting the Hot Tub parts out of the crates and had a quick meeting.

"Let's be more productive this time!" said Geoff.

"Yeah! We can do this!" said Katie

"Princess and I will carry supplies. Bridgette, Eva, Geoff, and Harold can assemble. Tyler, Ezekiel, and Katie can nail them together. And Sadie and DJ can get the water." explained Duncan.

"Sounds good, I guess..." Eva said.

______________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

We now arrived at camp and got the parts out. Heater was apparently trying to take lead.

"Alright people, we can do this! Just do what we did in Season 1!" said Heather.

"What did we do in season 1?" asked Beth.

"I can't remember!" said Lindsay.

"You can't even remember our names." joked Noah.

"Shut It Noah!" yelled LeShawna.

______________

Chris started examining the hot tubs. He looked at the Bass Tub, then the Gopher Tub.

"The obvious winner is.....The Killer Bass!" cheered Chris.

"YYYEAAHH!!!!" screamed the entire Bass team.

The Screaming Gophers drooped their heads. Heather glared at Lindsay. Lindsay felt a wave of shame go over her. Trent noticed this. He, LeShawna, Cody, and Beth vowed that they would keep Heather from ruining this summer for everyone.

"Gophers, time to send somebody home!" said Chris. "Who will it be? Will anyone forgive Lindsay? Will Noah stop being a sarcastic no-it-all? Will Heather make any friends? Find out in Chapter 2 off...Total Drama Island Season 3!"

______________

**IcyFlash22: Go to my profile and vote off a Screaming Gopher! Vote Please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**IcyFlash22: Thanks for all the votes! In fact, it ended up a three way tie! So… I asked my dad. R &R!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

"Welcome back!" said Chris. He was standing among the Screaming Gophers team. Each one looked a bit nervous.

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow." stated Chris.

He looked at the campers. Each one nervously shaking. "I love this job" he said to the camera.

**Trent**

**LeShawna**

**Noah**

**Cody**

**Beth**

The five campers raced up and grabbed a marshmallow.

"Next we have…."

**Lindsay**

**Owen**

**Gwen**

The three grabbed their marshmallows and sat down. Then they let out a sigh of relief. Chris looked at the final three. All that remained was Izzy, Heather, and Justin.

**Justin**

Justin raced up and grabbed a marshmallow.

"This, is the final marshmallow." said Chris. "The marshmallow goes to…."

**Heather**

"What?" everyone shouted.

"You heard him!" Heather gloated, "Heather!"

"I demand a recount!" exclaimed Izzy.

Chris snapped his fingers as Chef came in and tied Izzy up. He threw her into the boat, and sailed away.

-Confessional-

LeShawna: How could the audience choose Izzy over Heather?

Lindsay: This isn't good

Trent: Poor Lindsay, she has to spend another 3 days with Heather! I wish I could help.

______________

Cody tossed and turned in bed. It was 7:34 A.M. and Cody was having a dream that he was marrying Gwen. "Do you Gwen, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" said the priest. "Wake up string bean!" said Gwen. Cody was confused. Then he woke up. "C'mon Cody, I gotta talk to you." said LeShawna.

Cody left the cabin and followed LeShawna to the Docks. Waiting there was Lindsay, Beth, and Trent. "What's going on?" said Cody. "This is the Anti-Heather alliance." stated Beth. "It's so super awesome!" shouted Lindsay. "The five of us together will send that witch packing!" said LeShawna. "You in?" asked Trent. "Defiantly" said Cody. They all put their hands in the air. "Yeah!" they shouted.

________________

Duncan finished doing his morning push-ups and went outside. He saw Tyler doing his morning jog around the lake. "Useless" said Duncan to himself. But then he noticed Tyler's speed increasing. Duncan bet that if he started running too, Tyler would beat him. Duncan was impressed. "So the kid wasn't lying. He did get better over the past 2 years." smirked Duncan.

________________

Noah was busy reading his book when he heard a crashing sound. He looked of the edge of his bunk and saw Owen on the floor, with only his underwear on, sucking on a tube of toothpaste, while spinning around. "I really don't want to know." Noah said to himself as he continued reading.

________________

All the campers filled into the cafeteria to receive their breakfast. Today's meal was purple hairy eggs with a side of molded fruit and a glass of "non-orange" orange juice.

"Are you sure this is edible" asked Harold as he poked his food. He kept poking it until it started squirming across his plate. "Eeewww!" he screamed and smacked his tray away. The tray flew across the room and hit Trent in the face. He kept a stern glare as he wiped it off his face.

"So today's challenge is the Awake -a- thon right?" asked Geoff.

"I'm pretty sure of it Geoff." said Courtney.

"Actually," said Chris. "I just got a list from the producers! Now we have new challenges!"

"Why did they wait until after we jumped off the cliff?" argued Duncan.

"Two reasons. First, it was a fan favorite. Two, it was an awesome challenge." said Chris.

"So what is today's challenge?" said LeShawna.

"Let's just say it includes zombies." said Chris. "_Lots_ of zombies!"

"Great," said Noah.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**IcyFlash22: I'm gonna be gone from July 5th - July 11th. So I might not update for a while.**


End file.
